Juguemos
by Nozomi-Aimi
Summary: Nathaniel, nunca ha sido bueno con el alcohol, y Castiel, tampoco es un vivo retrato, de el auto control,.. ¿Como un juego de Botella, puede cambiar todo el sentido de una historia? N/A: "Juguemos". .. Castiel Nathaniel...(¡Lemon!)


"Los personajes no son mios, si no de su fantabulosa autora, Chinomiko"

"Sin intenciones de lucro"

"Derechos de autor Reservados"

"Prologo"

- ¡Pero sabes!..¡Que le den!...¿Quien se esta divirtiendo en una maldita fiesta?...¡Yooo!..-gritaba entre un ataque de hipo la castaña tomando un trago mas de la décima segunda cerveza de la noche..

- Sucrette..deja de tomar mañana hay facultad..-recordaba el rubio tratando de quitarle la bebida de las manos, sin que la castaña se lo concediera..

- ¡Shhhh!, ¡Nathaniel, no seas amargado!, ¡diviertete como los demás!.-dijo Sucrette sonriendo mientras se integraba a la bola que bailaba en medio de la sala..

¿Que el era el único que sabia que mañana era lunes?...se pregunto el rubio con resignación sentándose en una de las sillas blancas de el comedor, miro la casa una vez mas y se pregunto cono era posible que una chica de dieciocho años como Sucrette viviera en un lugar como ese..

- ¿Que no piensas tomar siquiera un poco?..-preguntó el ojiverde sentándose a su lado poniendo un cerveza sobre sus piernas.

- Kentin, tu mejor que nadie sabes que no soy nada bueno con el alcohol..-aseguro el rubio regresando la bebida..

- Vamos Nath, solo un poco, ya que si no lo haces, para mañana todos estarán diciendo que fuiste el único amargado de la fiesta..-exclamo el castaño ex-militar abriendo la cerveza y ofreciéndola a su amigo..

Nathaniel se limito por fin a asentir, y tomó un hondo trago, no era que le disgustase el alcohol la verdad era que le gustaba, le gustaba y ,mucho..esa era la razón de por que no quería tomar..

Unas horas después se encontraba en medio de la multitud con la octava cerveza en la mano..la bebida de verdad lo odiaba...

- ¡Vengan todos!..-grito Himiko con entusiasmo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y esperaba a los demás..

Todos los que aún estaban en la fiesta, ya que a las 2:00 am de la madrugada no era sorprendente que solo quedaran unos cuantos, se sentaron formando un círculo, y la rubia se dispuso a girar una botella de cerveza en el centro..

Todos entendieron al instante de que se trataba, ya que todos ahí habían jugado a la botella alguna vez, así que ¿que tenía de malo jugarlo ahora?..

La botella se detuvo, Sucrette suspiro con resignación, y tomó a Armin por el cuello de la camiseta depositandole un ardiente beso, haciendo que todos comenzasen la cuenta regresiva..diez, nueve, ocho...y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al cero, ambos se separaron con la respiración agitada, recibiendo un eufórico aplauso por haber cumplido "la prueba", y la rubia se dispuso a girar la botella..

De nuevo se detuvo..Himiko miro hacia donde se dirigía la punto de la botella, haciendo que Violeta se sonrojara al instante, todos callaron..

- A la mierda..-susurro, la rubia tomando de el cabello a la pálida y sonrojada Violeta...por fin la cuenta regresiva termino y se separaron, violeta respiraba con dificultad mientras la otra sonreía..

Y así siguieron por un buen rato, entre beso y beso apasionado entre la mayoría, solo unos cuentos no habían tenido suficiente suerte...

El pelirrojo suspiro, ¿que la maldita botella lo odiaba?, el solo quería besar a alguien, ¿eso era demasiado pedir?..

Entonces se detuvo... el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos y pensó "imposible"..

Todos se miraron entre ellos con confusión..

- Deberías girarla de nuevo..-se escuchó decir a alguien al otro lado..

Himiko suspiro con resignación mirando al pelirrojo que aun maldecía a la botella..

- Nathaniel..-susurro la rubia, llamando la atención de el delegado que hace un buen rato se había desconectado de el mundo explorando sabe que cosas en el cuaderno de Lysandre mientras vaciaba cervezas con rapidez..

- ¿Eh?..-pregunto el rubio mirando a Himiko con una sonrisa de borracho lunático..

Himiko, se limito a apuntar a la botella..

Un "ohhh", que sorprendió a todos salio de la boca de el embriagado rubio, que al instante miro a Castiel, que sólo le devolvió una mirada de confusión...

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera articular palabra, ya tenía al delegado sobre sus piernas tomándolo de los hombros dedicándole una sonrisa estúpida mientras cerraba los ojos dándole una indicación al pelirrojo...

Castiel seguía con el rostro desencajado, mientras todos los demás los miraban con atención..

Nathaniel, suspiro y abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo que abrió la boca para protestar lo cual fue aprovechado al instante por el rubio, para asaltar sus labios..

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos, y algunos hasta tallaban sus pupilas para asegurarse de que no estuviesen alucinando..

El delegado hizo una leve señal con el brazo sin despegar los labios de el otro, haciendo que todos comenzaran con la cuenta regresiva provocando que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía..

Tomo los cabellos de el rubio para profundizar el beso..¡¿Por que el maldito delegado besaba tan bien!?..Un sabor a dulce y a alcohol combinado que lo hacia estremecer..

Tomo la cintura de el rubio dándole la vuelta con brusquedad haciéndolo topar con el suelo y coloco los brazos contra el suelo al lado de su cuello mientras Nathaniel, enredaba los suyos en el cuello de el pelirrojo...un "cero", se escucho al lado de ambos, pero no se inmutaron..todos soltaron un "ohhh"...y siguieron con el juego, como si esos dos no existieran..

Castiel se maldijo cuando tubo que separarse por falta de aire..

- ¡Demonios!. ..¿ya dieron cero?..-preguntó Nathaniel, con desilusión, lo mas claro posible que su respiración agitada le permitía..

El pelirrojo sonrió con burla por el comentario de el sonrojado y jadeante rubio que justo ahora estaba completamente desconectado de sus sentidos y de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor..

El rubio, lo miraba de manera extraña, pero no desagradable mas bien, lo miraba con...¿deseo?...

Ambos siguieron mirándose a los ojos sin razón alguna por un buen rato..

- Castiel, el cuarto de huéspedes esta en el segundo piso a la derecha, primera puerta..-opino Sucrette, llamando la atención de el pelirrojo, que la miro con confusión..

Al final decidió ignorarla y volvió su miraba de nuevo al delegado, lo que lo dejó estupefacto..

El rubio sonreía, con picardía, ¡¿En que demonios estas pensado Castiel!?..se pregunto así mismo, sin entender..

- Vamos...-susurro el rubio, sonriendo...

- ¡¿Eh!?...-preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

- Vamos al cuarto de huéspedes...

- Idiota..¡¿Que estas dici..-fue interrumpido por un leve beso que Nathaniel deposito en sus labios...

- Juguemos..-termino el rubio...guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo, levantándose con rapidez y corriendo escaleras arriba..

"A la mierda todo"..pensó el pelirrojo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Nathaniel..

Castiel, cerro la puerta tras de si y busco con la mirada al rubio, lo encontró al instante con es maldita sonrisa idiota que llevaba hace ya buen rato..

Castiel...-llamo el rubio sentándose en el gigantesco sillón al centro de la habitación..

El pelirrojo se acerco con decisión y se sentó al lado suyo..

- Entonces ex-delegado...¿como le ha ido?..-pregunto en broma, soltando una carcajada al ver el leve puchero de decepción de Nathaniel..

Tomo la barbilla de el rubio juntando sus labios con los de el otro en un suave beso que poco a poco fu tomando fuerza..

Castiel, recostó con cuidado a Nathaniel sobre el sillón y siguió besándole bajando lentamente por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello recibiendo un jadeo de parte de el rubio que se mordía el labio inferior con desesperación..

- C-castiel...-exclamo el delegado al sentir las traviesas manos de el guitarrista debajo de su camiseta abotonada..

- Quitamela..

El pelirrojo comprendió rápidamente, y comenzó a desabotonar la delgada camiseta azul de Nathaniel, que suspiraba pesadamente..

Lamió de una forma sensual sus labios al ver el desnudo pecho de el delegado..

Beso suavemente su estomago a así prosiguió un momento hasta acariciar levemente uno de sus pezones con la lengua, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo..

Ahhh..Cast..mm...-el rubio mordía su dedo índice con desesperación y jadeaba...cada vez que el pelirrojo mordía sus pezones...

Su lengua jugueteaba endureciendo uno de ellos mientras su mano trabajaba con el otro..

- Te vez tan lindo rubia...en cerio podría comerte ahora..-exclamó el pelirrojo robándole un beso al rubio que lo correspondió con desesperación,.

Acomodo de lado el jadeante cuerpo de Nathaniel, y se coloco detrás suyo..

- Castiel...tocame..-ordenó impaciente el rubio..

El pelirrojo, desabrocho lentamente los botones de el pantalón y introdujo su mano a la ropa interior de este haciendo, que el desesperado rubio apretara su brazo con fuerza...

- ¿Aqui?..-pregunto mientras comenzaba a acariciar suavemente la entre pierna de el ex-delegado, que se limito a asentir mientras mordía sus labios..

Con movimientos suaves subía y bajaba por el miembro de el rubio recibiendo leves gemidos similares a ronroneos que solo lo excitaban aun mas..

Lamió la parte trasera de la oreja de Nathaniel provocando que este jadeara..

Un leve quejido de protesta salió de los labios de el embriagado ex-delegado, al sentir como el pelirrojo mordisqueaba su cuello..

- C-castiel..-exclamo Nath, entre jadeos cuando su entre pierna comenzó a ponerse húmeda..- S-se siente...tan...bien..

- Nath..-el cuerpo de el rubio de estremeció..- Vamos a la cama...-pidió el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie..

Nathaniel, sonrió con simpleza y estiro sus brazos aún sobre el sofá..- Llevame..

Castiel sonrío de lado..¿desde cuando el delegado era tan infantil?..

Lo tomo con cuidado, cargándolo como una princesa a lo que este sonrió encantado, como si eso fuese lo mas divertido de el mundo..

- Idiota..-dijo el ojigris recostando con cuidado el cuerpo de Nathaniel sobre la cama..

- ¿a donde vas?..-pregunto Nathaniel viendo como el pelirrojo se alejaba..

- Al baño...-exclamo como si fuera lo más normal

- No me jodas..-protestó el rubio..

Castiel se limito a sonreír y entrar al baño,.

No es que tuviera algo que hacer ahí dentro, lo único que quiso fue pensar un poco, ¡¿Que demonios haces Castiel!?..

Se preguntaba así mismo recibiendo la misma respuesta una y otra vez por su maldita consciencia.."Solo te lo vas a JODER, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?...

¿Que, que tenia de malo?...¡el maldito rubio no sabía ni quien era!...¡Estaba completamente embriagado!..

Después de darle muchas vueltas a lo mismo, salio de el baño, para encontrarse la cama destendida con el rubio sobre ella totalmente cubierto por las sabanas...

Suspiro y se sentó en la cama, desabrocho sus botas de cuero, y se quito la chaqueta para meterse dentro de las sabanas, se acomodo de el lado contrario, y decidió dormir...después de todo el también estaba cansado..

- Eres cruel...-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos..- Se suponía, que debías saltar sobre mi y tomarme, como en las películas porno, con una de esas frases sensuales de Hotboys..-protesto el delegado tomando por detrás al pelirrojo..

- ¿No estabas dormido rubia?..-pregunto Castiel dándose la vuelta quedando frente el rostro de el ex-delegado..que al instante sonrió..

- No, no lo estaba...-exclamo robando un travieso beso de los labios contrarios...

- Nath...¿en cerio quieres esto?..

El rubio lo miro sin entender, pero después de un momento lo comprendió, y sonrió nuevamente, asintiendo con la cabeza..

Castiel paso su mano por la mejilla de Nathaniel y lo beso...un beso que cada vez se fue tornando mas profundo, intimo y demandante,..

Se separo un segundo solo para acomodarse sobre el cuerpo semi desnudó de el rubio, que sabe en que momento se había quitado los pantalones..

De nuevo ataco con fieresa sus labios mientras jugueteaba con su lengua dentro de la boca de el rubio, que correspondía como podía, para después bajar lentamente desde sus barbilla hasta se pecho, comenzando otra vez la operación de endurecer sus pezones lamió con ansia uno de ellos haciendo que Nathaniel gimiera levemente..

Llevo sus manos hacia abajo y se deshizo de la estorbosa ropa interior, acariciando la entrepierna de el sonrojado Nathaniel, que se mordisqueaba los dedos para ocultar gemidos..

El rubio, se alejo con cuidado para sentarse frente el pelirrojo y robarle un apasionado beso, mientras luchaba contra la molesta camiseta roja de el guitarrista, que lo ayudó un poco para quitarla..

- Castiel...quiero tocarte..quiero que te sientas bien...-exclamó el rubio entre jadeos, un acto que al pelirrojo le pareció ¿tierno?..

Nathaniel, desvío la mirada hacia la entre pierna de el pelirrojo y sonrió. Empujo levemente el cuerpo de Castiel recostándolo en la cama, a lo que el se apresuro a desabrochar sus pantalones y acariciar con lentitud el miembro ya erecto de el guitarrista, que gimió con voz ronca..

- ¿Q-que haces?..-pregunto Castiel, con excitación al sentir la lengua de el ex-delegado sobre su miembro..

- Quiero que te sientas bien..-dijo el rubio metiendo una parte de el miembro de el pelirrojo a su boca y chupandolo..

- N-nath..-suspiro el pelirrojo mientras tomaba, la nuca de el sexy ex-delegado, y la empujaba un poco hacia adelante, causándole una arcada al rubio, que lo hizo sacar el miembro de su boca para torcer un poco..

Castiel, se acerco hasta el y lo beso, pero esta vez de una manera extraña, como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana que no quería romper..- Nath..agamoslo...estoy al limite...-pidió el pelirrojo, haciendo que el sonrojo de el rubio, por alguna razón subiera hasta los cielos..

Nathaniel, se recostó boca abajo, dándole una señal obvia al pelirrojo, de que podía hacer lo que quisiera...

Castiel trago hondo..¿en cerio estaba bien lo que hacia?...

Se aproximo al jadeante y nervioso cuerpo de el rubio, llenando de besos su espalda y cuello...

- Lamelos...-pidió Castiel, colocando tres de sus dedos en la boca del rubio, que al instante comenzó a humedecerlos..

Cuando creyó que era suficiente, los saco con cuidado, y coloco el cuerpo de el delegado en cuatro, para que todo fuera mas fácil..

Comenzó a frotar la entrada de el rubio, con uno de sus dedos para después introducirlo lentamente, recibiendo un leve grito de protesta..Se abrazo a la espalda de Nathaniel, y enredo sus dedos entre los de el rubio para calmarlo un poco, lo que al parecer funciono, pues este le dio la indicación de que continuara.

Movía lentamente el primer dedo, tratando de dilatar un poco la entrada, para el segundo dedo...al creer que era suficiente, metió el siguiente con rapidez a lo que el ex-delegado se apretó con mas fuerza a su mano, movió ambos al mismo tiempo en forma de tijeras, recibiendo gemidos de satisfacción de el rubio, lo cual lo tranquilizó mucho, ya que era su primer vez haciendo algo como esto, así que quería que fuera lo menos doloroso posible para ambos..

Apretó con fuerza la mano de el ex-delegado, al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus dedos...

Suspiro hondo y beso con dulzura los labios de el otro, avisando que estaba a punto de comenzar, a lo que el rubio se limito a hundir por completo su sonrojado rostro en la almohada...

Acerco mas su cuerpo, y comenzó a frotar su erecto miembro sobre la entrada de el rubio, que jadeaba, y entonces..entro de un sola estocada, sacándole un grito de dolor a el contrario, que lo oculto en la almohada...Podía sentir la presión en su miembro que lo hacia jadear, se quedo inmóvil un momento esperando que el cuerpo de Nathaniel de acostumbrara...El rubio le indico que continuase, moviendo lentamente sus caderas..

Se movió con lentitud, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo a cada estocada, el sudor y los gemidos de ambos invadieron la habitación..

- ¡Cast-tiel!..-protesto el ex-delegado, cuando el pelirrojo le dio la vuelta con brusquedad para quedar sobre el...- Duele..

- L-lo siento..-exclamó el guitarrista, moviéndose de nuevo, mientras masturbaba el miembro de el rubio, que ocultaba sus gemidos mordisqueandose los dedos..

Sentía, como el mundo se le venia encima..¡La mejor follada de su vida!..

Se recargo, en el cuerpo de Nathaniel, robando un ardiente beso, mientras hacia cada vez mas rápidas las estocadas, se separo un momento, y se dedicó a mirar el excitante rostro de el ex-delegado, era una imagen fantástica..su rostro sonrojado, mientras sus labios pronunciaban, su nombre, era todo tan maravilloso..

Poso su cabeza en el cuello de el rubio, y lo mordió con todas sus ganas al sentir como se corría dentro de el, mientras el contrario, gritaba a todo pulmón el nombre de el guitarrista mientras se corría, salpicando el desnudo pecho de le pelirrojo..

Salio con cuidado, provocando un leve gemido de dolor de el rubio. Se acostó a su lado y espero a que este se incorporara..

- Me duele..-exclamo Nathaniel con un puchero, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento..-dijo Castiel, mientras abrazaba la cintura de el rubio, para acercarlo con cuidado mas a el..

- Dolió mucho...-susurro, el ex-delegado, cerrando los ojos y acurrucandose en el pecho Castiel, que lo abrazo con más fuerza...- Pero fue maravilloso...mejor de lo que...imaginaba.

El pelirrojo tapó a ambos como pudo, y se dedico a dormir, mañana seria otro día..

Ya después se dedicaría a escuchar el sermón de "Nathaniel"..

Realmente...en ese instante...todo le daba igual...

-FIN-

NA: ¡Holiss!, ¡Que les pareció!?, espero no haber decepcionado demasiado!, ¡Recibo, criticas, consejos tomatasos, ¡de todo!...

Por favor Acopañenme..

Arigatouu!..^^


End file.
